Inmutable
by adictaapotter
Summary: Habían pasado mil doscientos años, cuatrocientos treinta y ocho mil días, cinco horas y algunos minutos. Sin embargo, él la seguía amando como el primer día.


**Inmutable**

_Pasarán los años,_

_habrá otras guerras,_

_perderán los mismos,_

_y ojalá que tú _

_sigas teniéndome activo._

Drexler. "Hermana duda".

* * *

—Pensé que ya no ibas a venir.

Él torció una sonrisa apagada, y avanzó por encima del suelo de piedra; las cadenas siguieron obedientes el camino de su cuerpo.

—Siempre crees que no vendré —sentenció él.

—Siempre —suspiró ella—. Desde hace doce siglos, mil doscientos años, cuatrocientos treinta y ocho mil días, cinco horas y diez minutos.

Él no dijo nada. Ella estaba junto a la baranda que separaba la torre de astronomía del precipicio, y no se giró cuando él se acercó.

—Sí —concluyó con voz suave y tranquila.

—No has faltado ni una sola vez —alegó ella, y él supo que hablaba más para ella misma que para él—. Ni un solo catorce de febrero.

Ella vio, sin girarse a mirarlo, cómo su rostro se ensombrecía.

—¿He de advertir en tus palabras algún deje nostálgico? —se burló él, mirando las estrellas. El rostro de Helena miraba la luna, y la luz rejuvenecía sus inmutables facciones.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —su voz, que hasta entonces había sonado altanera, se quebró por primera vez. Sus labios apenas se movieron al hablar y el barón no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo; el pelo negro y largo hasta la cintura, la capa hasta el suelo y la nariz recta. Helena seguía igual que siempre, pero en ese momento le pareció más bella que nunca.

—¿Si recuerdo lo que pasó hace doce siglos y…? —vaciló—. ¿Cuánto has dicho?

—Mil doscientos años, cuatrocientos treinta y ocho mil días, cinco horas y algunos minutos —no inmutó la expresión de su rostro—. Sí, quiero saber si aún lo recuerdas.

—Por supuesto que sí —él tampoco mutó la expresión del rostro, y pronunció con voz neutra e indiferente, como si estuvieran hablando del clima o de algún otro tema trivial—. Estabas tan hermosa como hoy —su voz no se quebró—. En su lecho de muerte, tu madre me había ordenado buscarte y traerte de regreso. Le prometí que no descansaría hasta encontrarte. Ella sabía que yo no me rendiría hasta entonces —el fantasma no podía sonrojarse, pero sus mejillas se tornaron opacas y volvió a mirar de reojo a Helena; su expresión parecía imperturbable—. Y así fue; te seguí por todo el mundo. Busqué tu pista en todos y cada uno de los rincones del universo.

La torre de astronomía estaba vacía, oscura y silenciosa. Debajo de la luna, los muros cobraban formas extrañas; la luz blanca teñía todo de manera tal que los dos fantasmas que se mantenían suspendidos junto al borde de la torre, parecían ser parte de la noche.

—Me encontraste —el barón cerró los ojos al sentir la amargura de su voz—, pero incumpliste tu propósito. Mi madre te pidió que me trajeras a casa —prosiguió, alzando la voz—, y tú no trajiste ni siquiera mi cadáver.

El Barón Sanguinario guardó silencio unos segundos. Luego, con voz muy queda y baja, como si estuviera librando una batalla consigo mismo, siguió como si ella nunca hubiera hablado.

—Siempre fuiste obstinada y los años no te han ablandado —sonrió y la miró—. Siempre. Te encontré y tú ya sabías que venía a por ti. Siempre lo supiste, ¿verdad? Aún luego de tus rechazos, claros y categóricos, sabías que seguía amándote y que tarde o temprano te encontraría. Me conocías tanto que sabías que no iba a dejarte ir.

—Por eso te ordené regresar —siseó ella—. Si me hubieras hecho caso, ninguno de los dos estaría aquí.

—Había pasado uno y mil peligros para lograr encontrarte —masculló él, ignorándola nuevamente—. Y cuando te encontré, me gritaste que regresara, que no me amabas y que nunca me habías amado —la miró y el dolor cruzó sus facciones—. Nunca quise hacerlo —musitó, y la voz se le quebró—. Me suicidé porque sabía que así podría volver a verte —suspiró—. Pedirte perdón… suplicarte por perdón. Asegurarte que jamás había querido hacerlo y que lo lamentaría por siempre —y añadió, con voz suave, seseante y casi ahogada por los ruidos nocturnos—, recordarte que te amé toda mi vida, que te amo ahora y que te amaré por toda la eternidad.

—¿Amarme? ¿Dices amarme?

Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿Insinúas que he confundido mis sentimientos? —preguntó educadamente, pero su voz tembló—. ¿Insinúas que no te he sido sincero, que jamás sacrifiqué mi vida por la tuya, que jamás te amé?

—Insinúo que eso no es amor; es obsesión, insensatez, adicción o lo que sea, pero no amor. Nunca amor.

—¿Nunca amor? —Le temblaron los labios y, como un dique al que le han quitado las compuertas, estalló—: ¡No sabes lo que dices, Helena! ¡No sabes de qué hablas! —su voz resonó contra los muros del castillo. El Barón Sanguinario la miraba ahora abiertamente, pero Helena no le sostenía la mirada. La impasibilidad de su rostro lo enloquecía.

Él hizo un movimiento brusco, como si quisiera agarrar su brazo y zarandearla; sin embargo, sus dedos la traspasaron. Él miró silenciosamente su mano blanca y translucida, y Helena sonrió.

—¿Has olvidado, barón, que ya estoy muerta? —preguntó suavemente, y giró su cabeza. Sus ojos ya no podían formar lágrimas, pero brillaron acusadoramente bajo la luz de la luna—. ¿Has olvidado que ya no puedes matarme? —acercó su rostro al de él. Estaban tan cerca que el barón pudo ver perfectamente todas y cada una de las pestañas que se arqueaban por sobre los ojos negros—. ¿Has olvidado, acaso —musitó—, que ya no puedes besarme?

El Barón Sanguinario bajó los parpados. Sus labios translucidos rozaron los de Helena Revenclaw, sin llegar a tocarlos. Sus alientos inexistentes se confundieron, y supo que ella también había cerrado los ojos. Quiso alzar un brazo y rodear con él su cintura, pero temió que aquel momento terminara y se rompiera como un cristal; temió que la sangre plateada la manchara y, aunque supo que no podría hacerlo, no se movió.

Helena giró la cabeza, sin alejarse de su boca. Dentro de aquel beso inexistente, suspiró:

—Feliz catorce de febrero, barón —se alejó, lo observó y sonrió. Él no se inmutó, no abrió los ojos—. Feliz aniversario de muerte.

Él no despegó los parpados, pero la sintió alejarse, bajar las escaleras de la torre de astronomía, y desaparecer en la negrura de la noche.

El Barón Sanguinario abrió los ojos, miró por el precipicio y, sin poder evitarlo, soltó un gemido largo, profundo y lastimero.

Helena Revenclaw escuchó su grito, pero siguió bajando las escaleras. Su túnica larga y traslucida rozaba el suelo y su rostro blanco, como desde hacía doce siglos, permaneció inmutable.


End file.
